


Killing Instinct

by AztecBronze (Abraxan_Lapis)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crush at First Sight, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, Eye Gouging, Gangsters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kinda, Lung Cancer, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not a kid friendly story, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Police Brutality, Racist Language, Stitches, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraxan_Lapis/pseuds/AztecBronze
Summary: in·stinctnoun/ˈinstiNG(k)t/an innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli."birds have an instinct to build nests"
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Killing Instinct

"Listen, we all said a lot of things we're going to regret. But we need to be adults and move past that."

Diego stared at the two sitting at the table, his tattered ears flattened, and he looked away in boredom.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so." Diego's eyes darted back to the table.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink." The jackal stood up from the table, stretching a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Listen, Sato, I know you're willing to help me, but I just don't need it. I have other things to worry about other than being indebted to you at the moment."

Diego's boss uttered a low growl from his throat before covering it with a cough and chuckling threateningly. "I don't think you know what you're turning down **friend**."

"I know what I'm turning down all too well **amigo**."

The Canary Dog glanced between the two, keeping an eye on the jackal. The duo was standing from their seats, paws on the table as they observed each other's movements carefully.

There was a standoff for a moment, but only for a moment. The jackal lunged forwards, his claws bared as he reached to swing at the other.

A blur, and abruptly the Canary Dog standing in the corner was in front of the aggressor, catching his arm and jerking him sideways from the force. The jackal growled at him, hackles raised. The larger dog snarled at him, tail raised and claws digging into the other's arm with force.

The smaller dog whined, struggling to pull his arm away. Diego's snarls faded into silence as he loosened his grip, the jackal yanked his arm away only to let out a weak yip as the other canine's claws grazed his flesh as they retreated, leaving him to cradle his arm and assess the damage.

Deep claw marks embedded into the jackal's skin, blood streaming from the wound.

As the jackal tore off some of his shirt to patch the wound, the one previously sitting across from him chuckled, taking breaths of his cigarette sparingly. "I warned you of the consequences amigo, and you insult me by attacking- well trying to attack me? How foolish of you."

The wounded canine lowered his head, avoiding the stone gaze of the gray pelted canine that had retreated to the corner once again, narrowing his eyes as if daring him to try that again. The jackal simply responded by averting his gaze and looking nervously at the dog that had called him here.

"Nonetheless, **I** , am willing to help you," The Akita gestured to himself vaguely. "Mientras tu necesitas un amigo que puede ayudarte con tus problemas con la policia. ¡Y por suerte para ti puedo ser ese amigo! Pero tenemos que ayudarnos unos a otros, ¡una asociación mutua! What do you say?"

The jackal stared at the Akita for a minute before glancing at the herding dog in the corner. The canine simply locked sights with him, not blinking. He looked down at the ground and sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Fine, I'll join our businesses you asshole." The wild dog grabbed the pen on the table, singing the line at the bottom that would join their businesses together.

"Bien bien, a partir de ahora nuestros dos establecimientos se unirán."

Diego Rivera simply watched in silence as the paper was signed and the jackal escorted out of the room, shifting his vision towards his boss who was putting out his cigarette before rolling his eyes and closing them.

The Akita always did have a flair for dramatics and threats.

* * *

"So anyways I started blasting-" Cruz hit the dirt as Quinn shoved him out of his way.

"Cool story jackass! Anywho, who wants to hear 'bout the time I took down a grizzly bear in a boxi-"

The german shepherd was cut off as Maya slammed her paws on the table in frustration.

"No one wants to hear your bullshit stories, **Mutt.** " The pitbull growled threateningly.

"The fuck you call me, you puta?!?" The two dogs stood in front of each other growling until Rivera put a paw on their shoulders and pushed them away from each other.

"Calm down already!" The Canary Mastiff snarled at the two, making them turn away and huff. Diego sighed and walked over to Cruz, helping the calupoh dog up from his sprawled position on the ground.

"Fighting over meaningless gibberish won't do anything! Look what you did to Cruz as well!" The large dog pointed at his friend, the calupoh wiping grass off his shirt and jeans, green staining his white shirt. "Now he's got stains in his shirt and his knees might be scraped as well!"

"Didn't mean ta'..." Quinn muttered under his breath.

Diego snapped his head towards the german shepherd and narrowed his eyes. "Didn't mean to?!? It sure looked like you did! Why every time I look away, even for just a second, you three always manage to hurt someone or yourselves?!?"

"Not my fault." Maya quickly said, crossing her arms in a huff and looking away.

"These marks say otherwise." Diego blankly stated as he pointed at the indents in the table Maya had slammed her paws on. "Be more gentle with the furniture. Navarro said he's not paying for any more damages and it's comin' outta our pocket. I'm not going broke cause you two pendejos can't properly maintain the furniture here."

"Hey, Diego! Didn't Navarro say we were going to Zootopia? Something about investigating predators going savage?" Cruz redirected the conversation.

"Yeah, he did. Said something 'bout this savage pred stuff making it bad for business." Diego answered, lighting a cigarette for a smoke.

"True tho'. No one wants to be protected from savage preds **by** preds." Quinn added. "Seem kinda stupid if ya ask me."

Diego rolled his eyes and dropped the cigarette from his mouth, crushing it under his boot heel. "Doesn't matter, Navarro wants us to head to Zootopia in a like. We should start packing. Wants us to head to Savanah Central first, since it's pretty much the main area."

"Got it. You boys can stay here if ya want. **I'm** going to start packing and getting ready for the trip." Maya shoved past the three, heading to their shared room.

The three males stood and looked at each other for a few minutes before following after her.

Diego sighed and looked at the ground as he walked.

_This ain't gonna' be a quick and easy job innit?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I noticed that there weren't any animals like cats and dogs in the movie so I decided to add them into this fanfic.
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> Amigo: Friend
> 
> Mientras tu necesitas un amigo que puede ayudarte con tus problemas con la policia. ¡Y por suerte para ti puedo ser ese amigo! Pero tenemos que ayudarnos unos a otros, ¡una asociación mutua!: While you need a friend who can help you with your problems with the police. And luckily for you I can be that friend! But we have to help each other, a mutual partnership!
> 
> Bien bien, a partir de ahora nuestros dos establecimientos se unirán: Fine fine, from now on our two establishments will join forces.
> 
> Puta: Whore


End file.
